Tetsuya and Tatsuya Honotsuji
Tetsuya and Tatsuya Honotsuji are the eldest two of the Hoshukufuku brothers. They are clear-sighted mortals, who were blessed, and adopted by the Japanese god of fire, Kagu-tsuchi. Tetsuya History Tetsuya, Tatsuya, Ryuin, Masaru, Reichi, and Keichi were all abandoned when they were young by their parents. Tetsuya and Tatsuya were 5 at the time, Masaru was 4, and Ryuin was 2, and the youngest twins, Reichi and Keichi, were 9 months old. Their parents dropped them off at the "daycare center", which in reality was an orphanage. Because of their obvious unwantedness, each brother went off to do their own thing. Tetsuya became the star soccer player at his high-school, and also a tutor for several academic things. However, one day, when walking home from school with his twin, they encountered a Basan, a large fire-breathing chicken. They almost died, but their demi-blessings activated, and summoned Kyoryu and Honi. Kyoryu and Honi defeated the Basan, and afterwards they brought the two to their other brothers, who also had awakened their Demi-Blessings. However, because they all had their demi-blessings awoken, they were an easier target for monsters because of their scent, and the fact that they were clear-sighted. Because of that, when they encountered some demigods, they were taken to Kyanpu keiken, as they were mistaken as Demigods. Kagu-Tsuchi eventually appeared and put all of the brothers in his cabin, therefore adopting them as his children. Due to Kyoryu, Tetsuya's Demi-Blessed Summon's, strength, Tetsuya must revert to a smaller body (as it takes a lot out of him) during battles. Many physical changes occur. Appearance Like his biological brothers, Tetsuya has a mop of brown hair. However, unlike his brothers, his hair takes up an eighth of his height. Tetsuya is around 6'8, like his younger twin Tatsuya. His physical attire differs as he appears, but he usually wears either his school uniform, which is a green jacket with a white undershirt and khaki pants, or his shorts and "Triangle" shirt. During his battles, Tetsuya reverts to the form of a twelve year old. He is now four feet tall, yet the only difference is his attire. He wears a blue and yellow shirt that has stars on the sleeves with shorts and a pair of goggles on top of a blue headband. Personality Tetsuya, like all of his brothers, is hot-headed and temperamental. Yet, he is also quick to be a leader and help out. Tetsuya is a bit quick-witted, but also kind of dumb and ignorant (like his brothers). Also, another trait that he and his brothers share is the fact that they are all heroic and kind. Weapons/Abilities *Kyoryu, Tetsuya's Demi-Blessed summon, is a small dinosaur that can evolve into many different sizes, increasing his power with each one. His twin brother is Tatsuya's Demi-Blessed summon, Honi. To Demi-Summon Kyoryu, he must use this device to call on him. Tatsuya History Tetsuya, Tatsuya, Ryuin, Masaru, Reichi, and Keichi were all abandoned when they were young by their parents. Tetsuya and Tatsuya were 5 at the time, Masaru was 4, and Ryuin was 2, and the youngest twins, Reichi and Keichi, were 9 months old. Their parents dropped them off at the "daycare center", which in reality was an orphanage. Because of their obvious unwantedness, each brother went off to do their own thing. Tatsuya became a street fighter, a champion at that. There, Tatsuya encountered Zataru, another orphan who reminded him of his younger brothers. Through many attempts, Tatsuya finally made Zataru their official adoptive brother. After that, he fought less because he needed to earn money (in other words, he got a job). However, one day, when walking home from school with his twin, they encountered a Basan, a large fire-breathing chicken. They almost died, but their demi-blessings activated, and summoned Kyoryu and Honi. Kyoryu and Honi defeated the Basan, and afterwards they brought the two to their other brothers, who also had awakened their Demi-Blessings. However, because they all had their demi-blessings awoken, they were an easier target for monsters because of their scent, and the fact that they were clear-sighted. Because of that, when they encountered some demigods, they were taken to Kyanpu keiken, as they were mistaken as Demigods. Kagu-Tsuchi eventually appeared and put all of the brothers in his cabin, therefore adopting them as his children. Appearance Tatsuya's brown hair is much more tame than his twin's. His eyes are hazelish-brown, and his skin is tan from his time in the sun. Tatsuya is more muscular than his brothers, due to his street fighting (even Zataru, who was a street fighter, isn't as buff). He wears a red short-sleeved overshirt and a white t-shirt underneath with grey pants. Tatsuya's eyes are always determined. Personality Tatsuya is very similar to his twin. He is kind, and quick to help out. He is also very much a leader and likes to take charge. He is Heroic and Kind and also dumb and ignorant. Weapons/Abilities *Futumesu- Tatsuya is one of the two brothers (the other being Ryuin) who actually uses a weapon. This weapon is a Nagamaki, names Futumesu (Indestructible). *Honi- Tatsuya's Demi-Blessed summon, a dinosaur like Kyoryu that also is Kyoryu's twin. Tatsuya must summon him like his brother, but using a different device. This device takes his Demi-Blessing esscence and transmits it into a single being, this one being Honi. Gallery (Both) Tetsuya and Tatsuya.jpg|"Bro! Let's do this!" Tatsuya4.jpg|Tatsuya and Keichi, the strongest out of the brothers. Tatsuya1.jpg Tatsuya2.jpg|"Demi-Blessing activate!" Tetsuya3.jpg Tetsuya4.jpg Tetsuya2.jpg Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Demi-Blessed Category:Twins